The Troubled Prince
by animelover24271
Summary: There once was a prince who had a dream about a butiful girl and he sets out to find her but someone is aganst his actions. ShunXAlice Some of this story was made by iceSk8r. Chapter 5 is up and it is done.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back, enjoy my second story.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Author's Note: This takes place in medieval times. Like with prince princess knights, you know.**

It was early in the morning and Prince Shun was still sleeping. In his dream he saw a beautiful girl in the middle of a meadow. She was sitting in front of a lake humming a song. She had long orange hair and soft facial features, she also had soft pale skin and Shun couldn't stop watching. He was about to go ask her what her name was but he was rudely awaken by his brother. "Shun, Shun, Wake up you lazy bastard," his brother yelled while shaking his shoulders and slapping him in the face. Shun started to drift out of his dream with a frown on his face. When he was fully conscious he gave his brother a frightful glare. "What is it Dan," he growled getting out of bed.

"Our father wishes to see you," Dan smirked. Shun was getting dressed and thinking '_What could my father want with me? It's probably something stupid like a new law or something._' He smiled saying "Fine tell father I'll be there shortly."

"Ok Shun, just don't be late you know how dad gets when we're late," Dan joked walking out of the door. Shun stood in the middle of his room thinking about his dream '_Who was she? Is this a sign of something to come? She wasn't dressed like a noble, was she just a peasant? I have to find her and find out who she is._' Just thinking about her made a faint blush crawl onto his face. Soon he remembered what his brother had said. "Oh no, if I don't hurry I'm going to be late." He dashed out the door and down the hall, when he turned the corner he accidentally ran in to one of his servers, Billy.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lord I wasn't watching where I was going," he said helping Shun up to his feet. "No, No, It's my fault Billy," he said padding Billy on the back, "and I thought I told you to stop calling me 'my lord' call me Shun."

"Sorry my lo-, I mean Shun, I'll keep that in mind," Billy said with a fake smile on his face. "Good, in fact I'm in a good mood so I'll give you the rest of the day off," Shun smiled while running to the throne room.

"Thanks my lo-, I'm mean Shun," he yelled and waved at Shun.

Shun busted through the throne room door and walked up to the throne with is father seated in it and Dan standing next to him and started to say, "Shun, glad you could make it, father has been meaning to tell you something."

Their father bellowed out "Shun, I won't be around for ever and I fear my life as King is coming to an end. I have been thinking it over and I have decided that it's time for you to married and take over the crown."

Shun just stood, he was speechless at the news his father had given him. "B… But father I don't see why I have to get married," he finally said.

"The decision is final Shun. Your bride shall be Princess Julie and you shall be web in 1 month," his father said outraged. "Yes father," Shun turned around and went out of the room. He shut the door behind him. "Dam you father!" He yelled after walking back to the room. Then he remembered about his dream and got an idea.

Shun went to Billy's quarters and knocked on his door. Billy opened the door and asked "Yes Shun, what can I do for you?"

"I need some of your street clothes please," he answered walking into him room. "What for?"

"I'm going to go to the streets and look for someone," Shun commented. "Ok sir, I'll lend you some clothes." Billy went to his dresser and pulled out a ragged shirt, pants, and a hood. "Here you go my lord," he said handing him the clothes.

"Thank you Billy and I said call me Shun." He ran out of the room and then to his. He quickly got changed and started to head for the front gates, but his brother caught up to him before he could leave.

"What do you think your doing?!" he said furiously.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

**Ok hope you enjoyed, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with another update.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"What do you think your doing?" Dan said furiously.

"I'm going to the village and no matter what you say or do you're not going to stop me." Shun snapped. Dan shook his head and said, "I'm not going to stop you, but you need some protection." He took his sword off of his waist and threw it to Shun, "Good luck with whatever you're doing."

Shun smiled and waved to his brother as he was going out of the castle gates. '_Dam that was close,_' he thought on his way to the village. When he grew near he noticed a thick grimy stench in the air, he thought he was going to gag. He was walking when he saw a market strip, so he decided to check it out. He was walking through the markets looking at all of the stores. He noticed a jeweler, a blacksmith, and many other stores. '_I never would have thought there would be so many different stores._' So he noticed someone running through the crowd ahead of him. He chased after whoever was running and heard someone yell "Get back her girl; I won't hurt you…much." After hearing that Shun's running pace soon quickened as he was chasing him.

Soon he saw him turn into an alley and followed. He saw a huge man slowly edging toward the end of the alley. Shun decided to get closer and ask him what he is doing. But after getting closer he noticed a girl with ragged clothes and a hood standing at the end of the alley. He soon ran toward the man and pushed him into the wall to his right. After that he ran to the girl's side and said, "Excuse me are you alright?" The girl didn't answer and was still shaking in terror. The man quickly yelled "Who are you, you little brat?"

"None of your business, and what are you doing chasing this girl?" Shun replied. "None of your business," said the man with a smirk. The man pulled out a knife and started inching closer to them. Shun quickly drew his brother's sword and said "Take one more step and you'll die where you stand."

"Oh, I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my shoes," the man laughed. He charged at Shun and the girl, Shun soon kicked the knife out of the man's hand, slashed at his face, cutting him a bit, pushed him away, and placed the sword to the man's throat all in one motion. "Turn around and leave her alone if you value your life."

The man quickly ran out of the alley and down the street without ever looking back. After he was gone Shun turned to the girl and asked "Hey are you alright? And what is your name?"

"I…I'm fine and my name is Alice, thanks for saving me," she answered. "As a token of my gratitude, I want you to see something."

"Ok if you really want to," he nervously said. She smiled and grabbed him by the hand and started to lead him through the crowds and the village. After about 45 minutes they reached the forest that lies next to the village. She started to lead him through the forest when she said "We are almost there, it's just through these trees."

They exited the forest and came upon a beautiful and calm meadow. '_Is…Is this the meadow from my dream? If that is so them, then is this the girl from my dreams?_' he thought. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked while walking toward a small hut next to a large lake in the middle of the meadow. "Yes it is very beautiful," he stated still looking at her trying to figure out who she was, if she was the one. She went in to the house to get changed and left Shun to look at the late and all of its beauty. A couple minutes later she came out in a plain white dress and sat next to Shun. He didn't notice she was there until she said "How are you enjoying the view?" Started he said " Good, this surly is true beauty." He looked over at her and his eyes widened. '_It was her. I knew it._'

"So, you live here by your self?" he was finally able to speak. She long orange hair was blowing in the wind, she said "My mother and I used to live here together, but a couple years ago she got a bad disease and died shortly after. So yes I do live here alone." Her eyes showed signs of tears. Shun didn't want her to cry, so he wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close to him to comfort her. After a little bit she was fine. "Hey you know what?"

"What?" she said confused. "You showed me where you live, so let me show you where I live," he said getting up and offering a helping hand to her. She gladly took his hand and patted off her dress. He soon took her by the hand and led her back to the village. "Do you live in the village by any chance?" she asked.

"No, but you will she soon enough." He said laughing. She was confused by where he lived. '_If he doesn't live in the village, then where does he live?_' she thought on the way out of the village. Soon the castle came in sight. "Are you a servant to the Royal Family?" She questioned once more. "No, but you'll see." She said again.

The gate guards(who were off duty when he left.) yelled "What business to you have here. If you don't have business here then turn around and go back to the village."

Shun yelled back while tearing off his hood, "Fools. Prince Shun Kasami, heir of the throne, orders you to stand aside and let us pass."

The guards had faces full of fear and said "Sorry your majesty. We didn't recognize you in those clothes." Shun then said "You should be sorry. Next time it will be your jobs on the line." The guards quickly opened the gates saying "Yes sir."

Alice was filled with shock '_He's the……Prince._' She finally was able to look up at him and ask him "You're the…the Prince?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

**Ohhhh how will she react to the news?**

**Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here it is. Chapter3**

**Hope you like it.**

"Your…You're the Prince," she gasped after hearing the news

"Yes I am, sorry for not telling you sooner," he whispered while walking past the guards. They continued to walk to the castle and Alice thought '_No, I shouldn't be here. I should still be in the meadow. I have to go back but.. but I just can't. My body won't let me._' They went inside the castle and Alice finally broke Shun's grip on her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't belong here," Alice said bowing, "I should go back home." Soon after she turned around and started for the door, but as she got to the door, she felt something grab her. Shun had grabbed her and said "No, you do belong because I brought you here," a slight blush appeared on his face while sating "Alice will you please stay with me in the castle." A blush crawled onto Alice's face. "Sure I will, but I don't have any other clothes."

Shun gave a small chuckle and said "Don't worry, tomorrow I'll get Runo to lend you a pair of clothes and then we'll all go shopping for you." When Alice heard this she was shocked, but happy, she also thought she felt something in her heart but put it aside and said "Really, you would do that for me. Thank you so much." She smiled and gave him a hug. Soon after she started to hug him, he started to wrap his arms around her but before he could, she jumped off of him and yelled "I'm sorry that was wrong of me to…" Before he could finish she was caught in a warm embrace. "It's ok, for now on as long as you're in this castle I will treat you as an equal." She smiled and shed a small tear saying "Thank you."

Shun broke the embrace and said "Now then it's getting late. Let us retire for the night."

"Ok," she spoke softly. Shun then said "Ok. Tonight you shall stay in my quarters. I'll let you sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." After saying that Shun started to lead Alice to his room.

"No you don't have to sleep on the couch," Alice insisted. Shun replied, "No, no, I'm fine with the couch." When they finally got there Alice said "Shun, Why did you bring me to the castle?" A long silence fell over the room, until Shun finally replied "Well, I'll tell you on the trip tomorrow. Ok?" Alice nodded satisfied with the answer and crawled into Shun's bed and quickly fell asleep. Shun stood next to the bed and ran his hand through her hair thinking '_She truly is beautiful. She is like an angel on earth. I wish I could do more for her. She's so nice and so shy and really cute and… wait what am I saying? There is no way father will approve of me and her._' He took one more long look at her face, and laid on the couch and fell asleep.

It was morning and Shun was still fast asleep. Alice was starting to wake up, her eyes flickered open, but she felt something against her throat. It felt hard and cold like the blade of a sword. When she opened her eyes she noticed someone next to the bed holding a sword to her throat and asked "Who are you and why are you here?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

**Ok hope you enjoyed, please R&R.**

**P.S.: For all of you who loved my "One Faithful Day" story then hear this, I'M MAKING A SEQUEL TO THE STORY. HURRAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm back with an update. Hope you enjoy it.**

**By the way I'll be wrapping up this story soon. To make the sequel of 'One Faithful Day'.**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked as he pressed the sword harder against her throat. This caused a trickle of blood to roll down her throat. "I'm…" she stuttered, she was at a lose of words; she kept glancing at Shun on the couch hoping he would save her. The man noticed this and walked over to shun and nudged him "Hey Shun wake up. Hey I told to wake up!" Shun rolled off the couch and sheepishly said, "What now? Does my father want me again?"

The man shook his head and pointed the sword over to Alice, who was still lying in Shun's bed, "No, she's what I wanted to talk about." Shun looked over to the bed and saw Alice sitting there with some blood on her throat, after seeing that he rushed to her side and gently asked "What happened? Who did this?" Alice was still speechless; all she did was point to the man with the sword still at his side. "Dan, why did you do this to Alice?"

Dan stood there putting his sword away, he then took a couple steps forward and when he did this Alice quickly scrambled behind Shun. "I didn't mean to cause any harm to her, but she was sleeping in your bed so I was curious to what she was doing here," Dan said walking to the edge of the bed. "Well, if you must know her name is Alice and she is from…" Shun stopped himself from saying the truth and then thought of an idea, "she's from another kingdom, she was visiting the village and I bumped in to her and offered her a place to stay till she went back." Now Dan was for a lose of words. He just stood there, until he said, "My apologies madam. I didn't now anything. Will you forgive me?" Alice was still a little scared of him and finally said, "Yes. All is forgiven." Dan then gave a little bow and took his leave.

"Man that was close," Shun said wiping sweat from his forehead, "I almost told him where you were from." Alice was still a little shook up about what happened. She just sat there for about 7 minutes, not moving or talking. Shun finally broke the silence, "Ok then, Alice I think we should get you changed so we can go shopping for some new clothes, because since I said your were a noble, you must dress nice." After that he summoned Runo to his room. She came in with a change of clothes for Alice; she kindly gave them to her and started to make her way to the front gate. Alice put on the clothes; they weren't anything special just a plain white t-shirt with some older beat up pants. "Ok, let's get going," she finally said wrapping her arm around Shun's, Shun gave a little blush and said "Ok, let's head out," she said. They made with Runo and went to the village.

**At the village**

"Let's go to the better side of town," Shun said with a smile (that is not where they first met that was the bad side). They arrived and went to some of the best tailor shops. They saw many beautiful dresses. Alice tried some on that she liked. The first was a strapless red cut at the mid shin; it also had a rose sown under the left shoulder. The second was another strapless dress but this one was silver and went all the way down to her feet (I'm going to stop there because I don't have a talent with describing dresses). When they were all done they made their way back to the castle.

**At the castle**

A carriage pulled in front of the castle and a slim young woman with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail came out of the carriage. "We have arrived my lady," the coachman said holding the door open for her. "Good now I want to see my future husband," she said smiling and giggling at the thought she was going to be married. Shortly after her arrival she saw three figures in the distance behind her. "Hey what are you people doing here," she snapped at the three figures. Alice, Shun, and Runo each looked at each other trying to figure out who she was. "The real question is what are you doing here and who are you?" Shun snapped back.

She quickly answered "I'm Princess Julie and I'm here on business." Shun still didn't understand why she was here and he thought about her name, it sounded familiar but she still had to answer her. "I'm Prince Shun and these are my friends Runo and Alice."

Julie's eyes widened "You are Prince Shun?" He then said "That is what I said." She then started to run at him and threw her arms around his neck and squealed "Oh. You're more handsome then I expected." They all just stood there wondering what had happened and in the back of Shun's mind he remembered. Alice and Runo asked her "Why are you so interested in Shun?" Shun was hoping that she wouldn't say anything but hope was soon shattered. "Oh. I forgot only our family's know. We are to be married in one month," Alice and Runo gasped at the news. Alice thought '_They are to be what?_' she started to shed some tears '_I thought HE and I might…No! Alice don't think that way he's a noble and you're just a nobody._' Tears falling down her face, she ran for the entrance to the castle. "Good reddens," Julie said. Shun felt his heart break and yelled, "ALICE!"

**OK that is it for now see you next time!**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while I was having major writer's block.**

**Anyway, let's get back to the story.**

"ALICE!" Shun yelled as he watched she run toward the castle, tears swelling in her eyes. Julie was still clinging to his neck with a confused look on her face. Finally she managed to say, "Why do you care about her? She is just a commoner." Shun's face was mixed with anger and sorrow. Suddenly, he pushed Julie off of him and started to run after Alice. Julie was now even more shocked then ever. '_Why? Why does he care about her and not me?_' she sat there thinking while watching her 'fiancé' run after another girl.

Shun ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Alice, and to explain everything to her. Shun was so focused on catching up he didn't notice that the door to the castle was shut and he ran face first into the door. "Dam it all. Who shut the door?" But after thinking it over he realized it must have been Alice. He had blood dripping down the left side of his face due to a bloody nose, but that didn't matter to him, he had to find Alice.

With Alice

She ran around the castle aimlessly trying to find somewhere to go, somewhere HE wouldn't find her. She turned more and more corners and ran down more and more hallways and even opened more and more doors trying to find somewhere. Some time later see was outside running across a large yard with a small building across the way. After running all the way over she decided to walk inside and search around. About 5 minutes later she found a small room with a dresser and a small bed. She decided that she would stay here for now and curled up on the bed, letting the tears that she fought so hard to keep back, let loose on to the bed.

With Shun

He wanted to find her, he had to find her, and he needed to find her. He was racing around the many different halls and rooms the castle had trying to find her. He checked everywhere, from the kitchen to the garden, from the tallest towers to the smallest, and from the oldest wing to the newest, but he couldn't find her, no matter how much he looked. He was losing all hope in the search and started to just walk. His mind was no longer in a mess it was calm and depressed. '_Who am I kidding? I'll never find her. I'll never be able to see her warm smile or her amazing face again. She hates me and I should just accept it,_' he thought in depression. He kept walking and walking just thinking about her, and how much joy she brought to him, and how she lifted the dark cloud of being forced to marry someone. He would occasionally smile when he thought about how they spent their time together, but would frown when he came to the part of Princess Julie. And so he just walked and walked and walked.

With Julie

'_How could he blow off me?_' she thought angrily, '_I'm supposed to be his love not that…that peasant. It should be me he is after. Well…if I can't have him nobody can!_'

Shun was still walking until he came upon a window with a beautiful view of the courtyard at the back of the castle. He stood there for a moment admiring the beauty of it. Then after a few more moments he decided to get moving again…until something caught his eye. He stared back out the window to see what it was. He squinted trying as hard as he could to figure out what it was. Then a thought hit him, '_I'm such an idiot. I was so worried about her that I forgot to check the servant's quarters._' He ran franticly to the nearest door and started to the building in the distance. He ran as fast as he could hoping that she was there, wishing she was there. When he finally arrived he shot through the door and started searching. He busted open doors and shot down halls still clinging to the hope that she was here. A few minutes later he was down to the last door. His heart was racing as he slowly started to open the door, and when he finally opened it all of his worries were put to rest. "Alice," he said with much happiness in his voice. From the bed she looked up at him and he looked down at her. Her cheeks were red and still wet from crying. Shun stood in the doorway waiting for her to speak.

Moments passed as they stared at each other. Alice opened her mouth and closed it, trying to form the words in her throat. She finally was able to get the words right, "S…Shun, is that you?" Shun smiled while walking over to her and embracing her in a gentle and caring hug. "Yes Alice, it's me." Shun said, his eyes starting to form tears. "I was worried about you, and I need to explain everything to you." They just sat there holding each other. Alice pulled away from Shun and brought her face closer and closer to his, ready for a kiss. As their lips were about to meet they noticed someone standing in the doorway holding a knife. "Hello Shun, why don't you love me? We were meant to be," Julie chucked, "and why to you love her? I thought I was to be your bride."

Alice and Shun had nowhere to go and nowhere to run, they were trapped. Suddenly Julie started to laugh like a psycho holding up the knife, "Alice, I have something to say. If I can't have Shun no one can." All of a sudden she made a lunge at Alice, trying to end her life. Alice shut her eyes and ducked, preparing to the incoming strike…but it never came. She could hear blood dropping on the floor, hopefully Julie fell and killed herself, but that hope was shattered when she saw Julie curled up in the corner of the room crying and rocking back and forth. "Shun, what happened?" she asked wearily, looking at Shun. He gave no answer he just stood there in front of her until…he went limb and dropped to the ground, and when he did that was all the answer she needed. Shun was lying on his back with the knife lodged in his chest, blood dripping down his mouth, and his clothes were stained dark red. Alice knelt down beside his tears rolling down her face in an infinite rain. "Al…Alice is that you," Shun managed to say. "Yes, yes it's me," she replied sadly. Shun was able to say a few more words, "Good, I want you to know that I always loved you." Alice was crying more then ever and choked out, "I love you too, Shun." She brought her head closer to his once more and their lips met in a deep kiss, their last kiss. Shortly afterwards his body went limp and he died, in his lover's arms.

**I know it got a little dull in the middle but hoped you enjoyed.**

**I actually cried while writing this. Please R&R.**


End file.
